


A Vampire and His Dog (fanart and screencaps)

by look_turtles



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher and Pac-man</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire and His Dog (fanart and screencaps)




End file.
